


It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One electric kiss under the mistletoe sparks deep seated want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "mistletoe" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

The Winner Foundation -an offset of the Winner Enterprises Inc which provided support to orphanages and recovering victims of the wars, as well as other smaller foundations that needed additional aid - was holding their annual Christmas party and Silent Auction. The venue - a sprawling American colonial mansion on L4 - was decorated lavishly with boughs of holly along wide stair cases; glittering lights strung around wide columns; rich fabrics draped from high vaulted ceilings. The dress, as usual, was formal, the main atrium full of men in tailored tuxedos with festive coloured ties and cummerbunds, and women in luxurious dresses with full skirts and plunging necklines. Certain doors had been hung with mistletoe, catching passers by unawares, laughing nervously as they leaned in to awkwardly press lips against their doorway companion, male or female.

Quatre Winner, CEO of Winner Enterprises Inc, and head of the Winner Foundation, made his rounds about the room, shaking hands with important people and business contacts, and sharing lingering hugs with close personal friends. His eyes widened when they settled on Sally Po, dressed in an elegant draped gown, highly ornamented collar drawing attention to her long neck, the silver fabric emphasizing her fair skin. Her hair was piled high on her hair, curls and what looked as though they could diamonds turning her into a vision. “Sally,” Quatre said breathlessly. “You look positively stunning.”

She smiled and did a quick turn. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s possible you are the most attractive woman in the room this evening.”

Sally laughed. “Oh, I highly doubt that. But thank you for the kind compliment.”

“Are you here alone?”

“I am; you know I never like dragging people to these things. Plus, I know enough of the other guests that it’s not as though I face the possibility of feeling lonely.”

Quatre nodded and then leaned in to give the kind doctor a warm hug. “Please have an excellent evening; if you’ll excuse me, I have some more schmoozing to do.”

Shortly after running into Quatre, Sally saw Heero and Relena - Relena’s arm wrapped gently around the crook of Heero’s elbow. She chatted with them briefly, both Heero and Relena commenting on Sally’s appearance. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress before, Sally. Always in your work slacks,” Relena said. “But it really is a beautiful dress.” Sally thanked her, complimenting Relena’s own dress which was simple yet stunning, as always.

She shook hands with several people that Relena introduced as they stopped by to say hello, before excusing herself to make her own rounds about the room.

Just as Sally stepped through into the main ballroom, she heard her name and turned to see Une waving an arm. Sally’s mouth falls open when she takes in what the other woman is wearing. The coral satin skirt of her dress was clutched in Une’s hand as she hurried across the crowded room. Sally’s eyes followed the flattering colour all the way up to the gem embellished bodice, and higher still to where Une’s long dark hair had been twisted into a chignon, her eyes smoky and intoxicating.

“Une... you look-” Sally wasn’t sure she even had a word to describe how Une looked. If the others thought that Sally cleaned up well, she couldn’t imagine what they would say when they saw Une.

A soft flush crept up Une’s neck at the compliment and Sally licked her lips unconsciously. “You look beautiful,” Une replied, returning the compliment.

Beautiful was a word that could be used to describe how amazing Une looked, but Sally found that any word that could fully describe Une’s with any sense of adequacy appearance eluded her grasp. The empire waist drew attention to the length of Une’s body, and also put focus on her breasts - which Sally was taking the time to appreciate.

“Oh, ladies!” someone said as they passed by. “You’re standing under the mistletoe!”

At the same time, both women looked up to see that they were, in fact, standing directly beneath the familiar holiday twig. Shrugging, because really what the hell, the two leaned in to press lipstick slick lips against each other. Une raised her hand to gently cup Sally’s face before pulling away with a soft smile on her face. Sally’s lips tingled, and her breath had caught in her chest briefly.

Whatever that was...needed to happen again. Soon.

They continued together into the main ballroom, Sally stopping a waiter for two flutes of champagne. She took a long drink from hers in an attempt to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves. Une touched her arm casually, concern on her face. “Is everything okay, Sally? You look flushed.”

“Yes, fine. Thank you.”

Une didn’t look convinced, but withdrew her hand, taking a sip from her own glass. Une made idle chit-chat about work and the holidays and their friends as the pair transversed the room, looking at the items along the far wall which were part of a silent auction. Neither put their names down on any items, unable to surpass the already impressive bids most items already had. Several times during their conversation, Sally found herself staring at Une’s mouth, wishing they weren’t in such a public place so she could kiss the other woman again.

They found Quatre, Trowa, and the others at a table in the middle of the room, eating and chatting without pretense. Eyes widened and mouths fell open when they saw what Une was wearing. Their reactions made Sally feel validated in her earlier shameless appreciation.

“You ladies look phenomenal,” Trowa said. Quatre made a show of wiping non-existent drool from the corner of his partner’s mouth.

Duo, who Sally hadn’t seen earlier, let out a long, slow whistle. “Do either of you have plans later this evening? I wouldn’t mind taking one, or _both_ , of you out on the town.”

“My evening is free now,” Sally replied with a flirty wink, “but I’m hoping to change that soon.”

Duo grinned widely and returned the wink. “Why don’t the two of you sit down and join us?” Une took the empty seat next to Trowa while Sally took the empty seat across the table next to Duo, who immediately slipped his arm along the back of her chair.

They discussed the foundation, holiday plans, the food, the silent auction items, after party plans, and where everyone was staying. Duo continued to flirt shamelessly, and Sally returned it in kind, knowing the easy banter was nothing more than that; Duo bounced back easily and she knew he wouldn’t be too torn up when she gave him the brush off.

The table slowly accumulated empty champagne flutes, tongues loosened and the conversation turned slightly less appropriate for their current setting. With a hiccup, Sally excused herself from the table, needing a moment to herself to gather her wits and get some air. She was oddly pleased when Une excused herself as well, and followed.

The ladies room, like every other room in the house, was incredibly extravagant; there were several black and grey marble pedestal sinks, the floor carried the black and grey marble throughout the large space. Each of the washroom stalls was built as though it were a separate room of its own with elegantly carved oak doors. Sally checked her make-up in the mirror, drinking some water from the faucet in a poor attempt to combat the amount of alcohol she consumed. Une hovered nearby, but didn’t make any attempts to fix herself. She eyes watched as Sally slid a fresh coat of lipstick across her mouth and pressed powder along the ridge of her nose. The ladies room, which had not been unoccupied when they entered, had now emptied,and Une took advantage of their sudden privacy and stepped in close behind Sally, looking at her in the mirror over her shoulder. “Sally.”

Sally turned to face the other woman. Une licked her lips and Sally’s eyes dropped down to follow the movement. Taking a deep breath, Une said, “if this is inappropriate, please say something.” And then she was pressing her mouth to Sally’s, hand cupping her cheek the way she had under the mistletoe; except this kiss wasn’t as brief. Surprised, Sally gripped Une’s shoulders, but didn’t push the other woman away. After an entire evening of wishing that she could repeat their earlier kiss, she wasn’t about to end it now. She slipped her right hand up the back of Une’s neck, fingers sinking into her hair.

Une tilted Sally’s head slightly and Sally sighed, sucking Une’s lip into her mouth and biting softly. Une moaned none-too-quietly and pressed Sally firmly against the sink behind her. The gentle swipes of Une’s tongue were intoxicating and as she pulled away slightly to breath, Sally found herself following. The way that Une controlled the kiss was incredibly arousing. “We should go back to the table,” she whispered into Sally’s ear, lips feathering over the shell.

“What?” Sally said, eyes fluttering open. Her brain, muddled by the fog of arousal, seemed incapable of making sense of the words.

“We should go back to the table,” Une repeated, pressing another lingering kiss to Sally’s mouth, “and make our excuses.” She wiped the corner of Sally’s mouth where a smudge of lipstick darker than her own was visible. Linking their fingers together, she led Sally back through the maze of the mansion to the ballroom where their friends were sitting and Une wove an impressive tale about Sally suddenly feeling ill and needing to take her home.

“Thank you for a pleasant evening, Quatre, as always. Everyone."

“Looks like my night filled up, Duo. Sorry,” Sally said as she offered a conspicuously pathetic wave, following behind Une as they headed towards the door.

Sally found herself wishing once more that she was kissing Une right now, rather than waiting impatiently in the cold for the car. The Preventers commander kept shooting furtive glances at her, fingers twitching against her small clutch purse. Sally kept her hands clenched in the loose fabric of her dress and tried to be patient. They each breathed a sigh of relief when one of the Winner town cars pulled up to the door. Once in the car, they remained close but didn’t touch beyond what was necessary, each unsure how far their self-restraint could stretch.

There was no discussion about whose room they would go to; it didn’t matter. Une retrieved her key from the front desk and the four floor elevator ride seemed to drag on forever. As soon as the room door had closed behind them, Une pressed Sally up against it, her mouth pressed to the corner of the other woman’s mouth, nibbling at her lip, whispering promises hotly into her ear. Sally moaned shamelessly in the privacy of the room. Her fingers buried themselves in Une’s hair once more, one hand cupping her breast, wishing desperately that it was hot tender flesh under her fingers rather than the cold, unyielding embellishment.

Une kicked off her shoes and fell to her knees suddenly. She grinned wickedly as she lifted up the hem of Sally’s dress and disappeared beneath it. Sally pressed herself against the wall. Une’s fingers trailed lightly up the back of Sally’s legs, tickling the tender skin behind her knees and the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Wet kisses marked each place as she moved: ankle; knee, thigh. A strangled noise escaped Sally’s throat when Une’s fingers traced along the seam of her panties before slipping them down over the swell of Sally’s hip.

The first touch of tongue to her labia caused Sally’s knees to buckle. Une’s fingers spider-walked the lips open. Her middle finger, long and slim, ran between the slickness of Sally’s arousal, followed by a muffled slurp. “Oh, god,” Sally whispered, biting her bottom lip. When Une’s tongue followed the same path as her finger, Sally slid straight to the floor. Une didn’t mind, pushing the skirt of Sally’s dress up around her hips and continuing to lick lazily at the other’s pretty pink cunt.

“Une,” Sally sobbed quietly.

Une lifted her head from between Sally’s spread thighs; her hair had started to come loose and hung in disheveled strands around her face. The clear smear of Sally’s come on Une’s self-satisfied smirk caught the light and Sally’s head fell back with a thump. Une’s smirk grew into a grin before she lowered her head once more, sucking the sensitive nub of Sally’s clitoris into her mouth. The sounds that Sally was making were intoxicating; soft mewls and choked off cries as Une slid two fingers inside, crooking them slightly as she drew them in and out.

Sally’s hunched forward, hands smoothing over the bare skin of Une’s back, cupping her head. “Oh god, please,” she begged as Une worked her fingers and tongue in tandem.

Une sat up suddenly and Sally sobbed at the loss. “Off,” Une said pointing at the dress. She reached behind her back for her own zipper, letting the layers of fabric pool around her waist. Sally was struck by the beauty of Une’s heavy hanging breasts, more beautiful exposed than they were covered, and hastened to remove her own dress, fussing with the clasp that opened the collar. Once free from the confines of clothing, Sally reached out to pull Une into a kiss, not caring that it was her own juices on the other woman’s lips. She cupped Une’s breast, revelling in the softness and warmth, pulling them close together to feel her own breasts pressed against the other woman.

Standing on shaky legs, Sally offered Une her hand and led her to the bed. She kissed Une again, addicted to the way the other woman took control, the way in which she used her tongue and teeth and the way in which she sucked on Sally’s tongue. Sally combed her fingers through the other woman’s hair, drifting down to once more to cup and squeeze her breast, pull at her nipple. Her fingers continued downward, dancing faintly across Une’s abdomen which elicited a faint giggle of ticklishness, before parting the lips of her cunt and sliding right in. A moan caught in Une’s throat at the suddenness of the movement, and Sally experienced a moment of her own smugness.

“Uhh--” Une whined. “Sally.”

Sally lowered her head to the other woman’s chest, tongue circling aereola and nipple.  
The size of her aereola surprised her, wide and a dark, dusty brown that Sally hadn’t expected, though she wasn’t sure what she _had_ expected. The musky smell of sweat between and beneath Une’s breasts intoxicated Sally as she drew intricate maps across the planes of Une’s body, collecting the taste on her tongue. Her fingers continued to push in and out of the other woman’s body, Sally’s thumb rubbing languidly against her clitoris.

Une’s eyes opened slowly. She covered Sally’s breast with her hand, feeling its weight and size, the tight nub of a nipple pressing into her palm. Sally gasped, leaning her head against Une’s breastbone, breathing hard. “Enough teasing,” Une said firmly. She skimmed her fingers quickly down Sally’s torso, caressing her buttocks briefly before pushing her fingers inside Sally’s body, thumb working relentlessly against her clitoris.

Sally bit her lip at the sudden sensation, her own fingers pausing momentarily inside her bed mate as she was overcome, her body tightening before coming over the other woman’s fingers, hips twitching erratically. She breathed in for a moment before continuing her own ministrations, forcing Une onto her back and spreading her legs so she could add another finger, and adding her tongue as she brought the other woman to climax. Sally had come with a strained whimper; Une came with a loud scream, body tight as her orgasm rushed through her. Sally’s fingers and mouth when she pulled away, gleamed in the dim light of the hotel room. She made a show of licking of her fingers and wiping her mouth.

They lay together contentedly, breathing deeply. “Stay for breakfast?” Une asked casually.

Sally rolled over, letting her fingers play within Une’s cunt, pushing idly in and out, slick and easy. “I was thinking maybe lunch; and perhaps dinner; and then breakfast.” She pushed her fingers in all the way at the end of her statement. Une’s eyes fell shut and she bit at her lip.

“Mmm. Sounds, ah, good.”

“And maybe a few more orgasms in between.” Sally settled in between Une’s thighs once again, licking lazily around her fingers. Une shifted around her fingers, but didn’t pull away or complain. She wanted as much as Sally was willing to give her, and from the look of things, she was rather generous.


End file.
